


Spinose cene

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble con Kyoya e Takeshi protagonisti.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Lampadina fulminata

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 53. A cena da soli… ma non c’è nulla da mangiare.

Cap.1 Lampadina fulminata

La luce della lampadina iniziò a tremare, si fece più debole man mano, e con uno sprizzo più intenso, si spense.

“_Eheh,_ dovremo cenare a luma di candele. Sarà più romantico” disse Takeshi, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

Kyoya aprì il frigorifero, la sua figura venne illuminato dalla luce azzurrina.

“La nostra prima cena da soli e… non c’è nulla da mangiare. Ora si è anche fulminata la lampadina” ribatté. Si voltò, chiudendo il frigorifero. “Propongo di andare a mangiare da tuo padre al negozio”.

Takeshi negò con la testa, ribattendo: “Vedrai che riesco a trovare qualche supermercato aperto. Non arrendiamoci”.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Disordine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 59. Succo d’arancia.

Cap.2 Disordine

Kyoya si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori, e sbadigliò rumorosamente, nascondendosi il viso con l’altra mano. Si era formata una lacrima all’angolo del suo occhio e il suo pigiama lasciava scoperta una porzione del fianco sottile.

“Dammi una sola ragione per non morderti a morte, Yamamoto Takeshi. Mi ha svegliato di prima mattina in piena estate con tutto il fracasso che stavi facendo” si lamentò con voce rauca.

“Yò!

Ti stavo preparando la colazione” rispose Takeshi. Si voltò, sollevando una caraffa di vetro colma di succo d’arancia.

Hibari si guardò intorno, c’erano innumerevoli arance schiacciate e gocciolanti in giro.

“Imbranato” lo apostrofò Kyoya.

[105].


	3. Cap.3 Vongole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 63. Insalata di mare.

Cap.3 Vongole

Takeshi fece finire un po’ di pepe bianco nell’olio, le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi castani riflettendo la luce della lampada.

Kyoya camminava dietro di lui, facendo ondeggiare la casacca, passando lo sguardo dai totani al polpo.

“Mi raccomando, non mettere il cetriolo…” borbottò.

“Non temere. Farò la migliore insalata di mare della tua vita. Col mare sono un esperto” si vantò Takeshi, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Kyoya guardò i frammenti di prezzemolo tritato per tutta la cucina e sospirò.

< Dovrò mettere tutto in ordine alla fine, spero ne valga la pena > pensò.

“Farò un’unica variazione. Vongole al posto delle cozze” disse Takeshi, Hibari ridacchiò.

[105].


	4. Cap.4 Piccolo incidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 84. Cioccolato sciolto… in tasca.

Cap.4 Piccolo incidente

“Pensi sempre a fare mille cose in modo disorganizzato e finisci per dimenticarti anche la testa” si lamentò Kyoya.

Takeshi si mise una mano dietro la testa, sfiorando la mazza da baseball che teneva legata alle spalle.

“Neh, sei tanto arrabbiato? Guarda che non l’ho fatto apposta”.

Hibari schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Se fossi seccato, ti avrei già morso a morte, carnivoro”. Gli sventolò davanti un pantalone con una macchia grande due pugni. “Il problema è per te. Non puoi distruggere sempre i pantaloni!”.

Takeshi sospirò, rispondendo: “Non volevo dimenticarmi il cioccolato in tasca, non pensando che sciogliendosi avrebbe fatto così”.

[102].


	5. Cap.5 Creatura marina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 65. Fare il bagno dopo mangiato.

Cap.5 Creatura marina

Kyoya immerse i piedi nell’acqua, guardando Takeshi nuotare a pelo, illuminato dalla luce del sole, gettò indietro la testa e ascoltò il rumore della risacca. Sentì il respiro di Yamamoto avvicinarsi e piegò nuovamente il capo, trovandoselo davanti, l’altro ragazzo odorava di salsedine.

“Neh, ancora arrabbiato perché ho fatto il bagno dopo mangiato? Mi morderai a morte?” domandò. Afferrò un asciugamano ed iniziò ad asciugarsi la testa.

“Non ti morderò a morte solo perché penso che tu sia un sirenetto o una qualche altra creatura del mare. Credo che queste regole non valgano per te, carnivoro” ammise Kyoya.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

[100].


	6. Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
Bingo: 110 parole + canzoni natalizie + traffico  
Prompt: 2# Takeshi/Kyoya: "È Natale, non ti lascio solo, anche se poi mi morderai a morte!"

Natale

“… Di preciso… Cosa pensi che dovrei fare? Mettermi a cantare canzoni natalizie come i bambini, mangiando cioccolata? Oppure andare da una ragazza a dichiararmi?” domandò Kyoya, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Takeshi negò col capo.

“Non per forza, ma non lavorare almeno per Natale. Non puoi stare da solo proprio oggi. Poi nella neve, a prendere freddo, per controllare il traffico”.

Hibari estrasse i tonfa. “Non voglio dover essere felice per forza a Natale! Non voglio neanche avere un carnivoro come te tra i piedi!” sbraitò.

Takeshi rispose, guardandolo negli occhi: “È Natale, non ti lascio solo, anche se poi mi morderai a morte!".

“Va bene, testardo” borbottò Hibari.

[110].


End file.
